Panem High School
by MeaganOneDirection
Summary: A new school has opened up in the town of Panem. The students are going to have to balance the awkwardness of being in a new environment and stick together to put on the best talent show ever! I started this story a while ago, I think it'll be better than it sounds. I'll continue if I get enough people!
1. Chapter 1

The town of Panem was an odd little town. It was separated into 12 Districts, but the districts didn't have names. The districts weren't too far apart, but it was rare that people from two different districts met.

If there even were schools in the districts, they were tiny and not many people could go. Most of the kids were homeschooled. It was decided that a new school would open up, and it would be called Panem High School. The school would be right in the centre of Panem, where all the rich people lived, an area called The Capitol. Anyone from the 12 Districts could attend, but when the school reached it's maximum number of people, it would stop allowing people in. The school would have a Junior and Senior section.

Everyone was excited about the new school, but also nervous because no one would know each other.

In District 12, Katniss and Primrose Everdeen were excited to be going to Panem High School. Katniss would be in the Senior section and Prim in the Junior section. They were a poor family, their mother became very distant after their father died, but they had been saving money.

Their neighbours, the Hawthorne family, were in a similar situation. Gale, Katniss' friend, would be in the Senior section. His two little brothers, Rory and Vick, would be in the Junior section. The little sister, Posy, was only five years old.

Also in District 12, the Baker's son, Peeta Mellark, would be going to the school. He would also be in the Senior section. Peeta had been in love with Katniss for years, but never knew how to tell her. He decided that this year would be when he told her, and nothing would hold him back.

In District 4, a boy named Finnick Odair and a girl named Annie Cresta would be going to the Senior section of the school as well. They met not too long ago, and were best friends. No one could separate them. When they first met, it was love at first sight. Both of them felt it, but kept it a secret in fear that the other one didn't feel the same way. This year, though, Finnick was going to ask Annie to be his girlfriend. He hadn't seen her in a while because she was at a sleep-away therapy, so he was going to give her the best Welcome Back gift ever.

In Districts 1 and 2, the wealthier Districts, there lived four students who were going to the Senior section. The four of them were best friends and kept in contact even though Glimmer and Marvel lived in District 1, and Cato and Clove lived in District 2. They were going to rule the school. They wanted to be the popular crowd, the ones everyone looked up to, and the people who weren't afraid to start a fight.

There was Johanna Mason and Blight from District 7, a girl who everyone called Foxface from District 5, Thresh and Rue, a brother and sister from District 11, and Madge Undersee, Katniss' friend and the Mayor of District 12's daughter. Johanna, Blight, Foxface, Thresh, and Madge would be in the Senior section, and little Rue would be in the Junior section.

The Principal, Cornelius Snow, was a man who wanted to be the Mayor, but didn't get in. He figured if he did a good job at this school, he might be able to get in the elections.

Everyone was eager to see how this school and it's students and staff would turn out.

**a/n: I'll continue if I get enough people reading this story:)**


	2. Chapter 2

Katniss and Prim walked into the train station to see Gale, Rory, Vick, Peeta, and Madge waiting there as well. The Districts' students needed to take a train to make it to Panem High School. Peeta gave Katniss a shy smile, and she smiled back.

"So, Katniss, how about you and Peeta?" Madge asked, giggling.

"What do you mean?" Katniss wondered.

"You two would be so cute together." Madge said, bringing Katniss closer to Peeta as she walked over to Gale.

"Hi, Katniss." Peeta said shyly.

"Hello, Peeta." Katniss answered. They looked at each other awkwardly. The train arrived, and they all got on, then the train went to District 11. Rue and Thresh got on the train with some other kids.

The train travelled far and eventually got to District 4. The students came on, including Finnick and Annie, who got on talking and laughing. There was only one seat available, so Finnick sat down and Annie sat on his lap, and they wrapped their arms around each other. These two were definitely going to become a hit at school.

The train traveled up to District 1, where Glimmer and Marvel got on to meet Cato and Clove. This was it. After this stop, they would be at the Capitol. Everyone looked at each other. People from other districts were so different. No one had been to the Capitol, so they were all eager to see how it looked. The train stopped at the school and everyone got off. Everyone walked into the school and they were amazed! This school was magnificent! They were handed schedules and had to find their lockers.

"Finnick! Our lockers are right next to each other! Yay!" Annie exclaimed.

"Now I'll get to see you every day!" Finnick answered happily.

"Be good, Prim." Katniss said, as Prim started going to the Junior side.

"I will." Prim answered.

"Don't worry, Katniss. I'll take care of her." Rory said, smiling.

"Okay, Rory." Katniss laughed. Prim and Rory walked off with Rue and Vick.

"You're so sweet to your sister." Peeta said to Katniss.

"Yeah, Prim needs me to be there for her." Katniss answered.

"My brothers are both older than me." Peeta sighed.

"Hey, Annie," Finnick said, "I was wondering something..."

"What is it, Finn?" Annie asked. He was about to talk, but the bell rang.

"I'll tell you after class." Finnick said. Annie nodded and they walked towards class.

"Hey, don't you guys have Drama too?" Finnick asked as they passed Katniss and Peeta.

"Yeah, we do." Peeta answered.

"We can all walk together!" Annie giggled.

"Okay!" Katniss said happily. "I'm Katniss Everdeen."

"I'm Peeta Mellark, Katniss and I are from District 12."

"I'm Annie Cresta!"

"I'm Finnick Odair, Annie and I are from District 4."

The four of them walked to Drama class. They took their seats and the class begun.

"I'm Cinna, I'll be your instructor in this class." the young man at the front of the room said. "Since it's only the first day of school...I'm giving you guys a free class."

"Thanks!" Everyone cheered.

"I'm Johanna." a girl said.

"And I'm Blight. We're both from District 7." a boy added.

"Cool! I'm Peeta, and this is Katniss. We're from District 12."

"I'm Finnick and this is Annie, we're from District 4!"

"Nice to meet you guys!" Johanna exclaimed.

"Have any of you met Principal Snow yet?" Cinna asked.

"No." everyone said.

"Good. He's ruthless." Cinna answered, "This place just opened, but I can tell we already need a new principal."

"Really? Why?" Katniss asked.

"He won't tolerate anything from anyone." Cinna said.

"Oh my." Katniss agreed.

"Yeah, and if a person even tries going against what he says, he'll punish them severely." Cinna explained.

"Oh my gosh!" Katniss exclaimed.

"He seems cruel." Peeta said, joining the conversation.

"Oh, he is. He doesn't even want my class to be in this school. I had to fight to get it, and he's doing everything he can to cancel this class." Cinna sighed.

"Don't worry, I'm sure your classes are going to help make sure that doesn't happen. I know I will!" Annie said.

"Me too!" Finnick agreed.

"And us!" Katniss and Peeta added.

"Thanks, guys. It's nothing serious right now, but you never know when it comes to Principal Snow." Cinna said. Soon enough, the bell rang and everyone had to get ready for their next class.


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you have next?" Gale asked Madge.

"English. You?" Madge answered.

"I have English too." Gale said.

"Yay!" Madge cried. They took their things and walked down the hall, then they met Katniss and Peeta and continued walking. There was a bunch of people crowded around something.

Annie had tripped and Finnick caught her.

"Are you okay?!" he asked her.

"Yes." she answered, blushing embarrassedly. They were both still sitting on the floor, but neither of them bothered getting up. He took her hands in his.

"So, Annie, remember before I said I was wondering something?..."

"Yes, I do, Finn."

"Well, it was just, I was just..." he looked at her, "Annie...for the longest time I was wondering...if you would be my girlfriend?"

Everyone in the crowd shouted and made weird hooting noises.

"Of course I will, Finnick!" Annie exclaimed. The crowd cheered loudly as the two of them blushed and hugged each other.

"I hope I can muster enough confidence to ask Katniss that question." Peeta sighed.

"What?" Katniss asked, unable to hear over to crowd.

"I didn't say anything!" Peeta replied quickly.

"Oh, okay." Katniss answered. The cheering died down and everyone went to their classes because the bell rang.

"Haymitch? What are you doing here?" Katniss asked as she walked into the gym for P.E.

"I was just talking to the coach. I'm one of the counsellors here." Haymitch answered.

"A druggie like you?" Johanna laughed.

"Hey, I give good advice." Haymitch said, then he left. The coach, Brutus, walked in. Finnick and Annie were chasing each other around the gym, then they crashed into a pile of mats, which went flying everywhere, and fell onto them.

"Clean that up." Brutus said to them. Finnick and Annie got up and started putting them back.

"Now, to the rest of you, I'm Coach Brutus, from District 2." he explained. Cato and Clove cheered and fist pumped the air.

"The gym is all yours. Play whatever sport you want today." Brutus said. Everyone got up and went to choose a sport to play.

Finnick and Annie were kicking a soccer ball, then Cato, Clove, Glimmer, and Marvel came up to them. Finnick and Annie were actually really cool and popular, and these four from Districts 1 and 2 didn't want those two to be friends with Katniss and Peeta's gang.

"We want you two to join our group." Glimmer said to them.

"Well, we made some friends already." Annie answered.

"But we're better than them." Clove said.

"And stronger." Cato agreed.

"And taller." Marvel laughed.

"And prettier!" Glimmer giggled.

"Look, guys, thanks but no thanks." Finnick told them. Then the bell rang and everyone left to get changed, there was a crowd following Finnick and Annie but they didn't seem to notice.

"People like them are annoying. They're popular, but kind." Clove sighed.

"I know right. When you're popular, you have to be MEAN." Glimmer stated. Then they left as well.

Now it was lunchtime, so everyone was free to do as they pleased.

"Hey, Katniss, I brought some cheese buns for you." Peeta said shyly.

"Really?! Thank you, Peeta!" Katniss said happily. Finnick and Annie walked up to them.

"You guys ever tried seafood?" Finnick asked.

"No..." Peeta answered.

"Oh. It's good." Finnick said.

"Yeah, Finnick and I have some and we're sharing it." Annie added.

"You guys should try Peeta's cheese buns. They're amazing!" Katniss exclaimed.

"Really? Cool!" Finnick and Annie said simultaneously. They saw Gale and Madge walking with Johanna and Blight, and Thresh and Foxface.

"Hey, the rest of the group didn't see us...want to go out in the garden?" Finnick asked.

"That would be splendid." Annie said.

"Are we allowed?" Katniss asked.

"Sure, we're allowed anywhere on school grounds at lunch." Peeta answered. They four of them walked out to the front of the school and found the garden. They sat down and Finnick and Annie attacked the seafood while Katniss and Peeta took their time with their things.

"Hey, Annie, want to dance?" Finnick asked, holding out his hand.

"I'd love too!" Annie answered, taking his hand. They danced around the garden without even any music on.

"They're so cute together." Prim said, coming up behind Katniss.

"Prim!" Katniss said, hugging her. "How did your first classes go?!"

"Good. How about yours?"

"Good, good. How did you know we were here?"

"I didn't. I was just looking for you so I came here to check."

"Oh. Where are your friends?" Katniss asked.

"They're waiting for me back inside. I guess I should get going." Prim said.

"Oh, alright. Bye, Prim! See you tonight!" Katniss said.

"Bye, Katniss!" Prim answered, leaving to go back inside. Then Katniss and Peeta sat together and watched Finnick and Annie prance around.

**a/n: This chapter's actually pretty long! Anyways, I'm trying to continue my Powerpuff's story as well but I have no idea what to write. I hope to update this one and that one soon..**


	4. Chapter 4

"Peeta! Katniss!" Annie said, as she and Finnick ran to them.

"We heard Principal Snow! He's coming this way!" Finnick explained.

"Really?" Peeta asked.

"Yeah! We have to hide!" Annie exclaimed. They all took their things and ducked behind the bench they were sitting on.

"So, that's why we should take Cinna's stupid class out of the schedule." Principal Snow said as he walked with someone who was hidden because they were smaller than him.

"I don't know, Sir, Cinna's class isn't all that bad." the voice, Effie Trinket, answered.

"Don't argue with me. It's no use." Principal Snow answered.

"Yes, Sir." Effie sighed as they walked out of view.

"Oh no!" Annie cried.

"What are we going to do?!" Katniss asked.

"We'll think of something." Finnick answered.

"Yeah, they're not going to get rid of that class." Peeta added. They four of them walked back to school for their last class.

After school, everyone had to take the train back home. When they got home, the group immediately called each other on video chat. They were glad to be friends on only the first day of school. They talked about what they were going to do about the Drama class. They had Drama again the next day, so they could tell Cinna what they heard Principal Snow and Miss Trinket talking about. Suddenly, their video chat was interrupted!

"Hello, guys." Clove greeted. She was with Cato, Glimmer, and Marvel.

"How did you guys get into our video chat?!" Katniss asked.

"We hacked it." Marvel laughed. Finnick and Annie, who were together at his house, just stared.

"We already don't like any of you, and now that you two are with them, we hate you even more." Glimmer stated, looking at Finnick and Annie.

"You guys will never be as good as us." Cato said, smirking.

"Wanna bet?" Gale asked.

"Yeah, I'd win that bet." Cato answered. Gale glared at him, and was about to argue, when Madge interfered.

"Just leave us alone, guys." she sighed.

"No way!" Clove giggled.

"Whatever you guys do, we'll do it ten times better." Glimmer said.

"We won't let you guys push us around." Peeta declared.

"Yeah. We don't care what you do!" Johanna added. Finnick and Annie just stared. They both thought that this was somehow their fault.

"Whatever. We're out." Cato said. Him and his buddies flashed evil grins, then left the video chat.

"Looks like we have something to look out for in school." Peeta sighed.

"This is the most exciting thing that's ever happened to me." Katniss added. Finnick and Annie were whispering things to each other.

"Hey, what're you two whispering about?" Johanna asked. She wasn't afraid to ask anyone anything or tell people what she thought. Annie looked at Finnick, and he grinned and looked at everyone.

"An idea."

"Do you think that this will work?" Johanna asked as she walked with the group into Panem High School.

"Of course. I think Cinna will love it." Finnick answered. He kept glancing at Annie, who was awfully quiet. She always was. She didn't want to let the other side of her out, or else people would start to think she was crazy. Only Finnick knew about the other side of her...

"Have any of you heard from Peeta? He was not on the train this morning. It's only the second day of school..." Katniss said. She sounded worried. Everyone shook their heads.

"I hope he's okay..." Katniss sighed. They all went to get their stuff and then to their first class. Then their second class. Then lunch. Then they had Drama.

"Hello again, Class." Cinna said, "Today, I was thinking about-"

"We have an idea, Sir!" Finnick interrupted.

"That was rude," Annie whispered.

"An idea? About what?..." Cinna asked.

"Finnick, Annie, Katniss, and Peeta overheard Principal Snow saying he wants to get rid of your class...something about money." Johanna answered.

"We're sure it's just a stupid excuse. Anyways, we have an idea to save it." Blight added.

"Really? I knew that guy would..." Cinna sighed loudly, "What is your idea?"

"We want to hold a talent show." Annie said proudly.

"A talent show." Cinna repeated.

"Yes, a talent show. It can raise money to keep the class in, and we can show off how amazing your classes are!" Finnick beamed.

"That's actually a good idea. Whoever wants to get involved, meet me after school." Cinna answered. The class went on, then they were dismissed and went to their last class. After school, everyone went to meet Cinna at his class.

"Peeta would've been here too, but he wasn't here today..." Katniss sighed.

"That's alright. I'll count him in." Cinna said.

"So, how are we going to go about doing this?" Johanna answered.

"Well, we should start by coming up with a name for this show, and making a sign up sheet." Cinna answered.

"Sorry we're late!" Glimmer said smugly as she and the other three walked in.

"Ugh." Gale muttered.

"You guys want to join too, don't you?" Katniss asked, knowing the answer already.

"Yep! We're gonna beat you up!" Cato laughed.

"Yay." Finnick said sarcastically.

"Anyways," Cinna interrupted, "We should start working on the sign up sheet."

Everyone started discussing what they were going to do. Soon, they had a Sign Up Sheet designed and printed, with the words "Panem High School Talent Show" written on the top, and "Save the Drama Class" written on the bottom. They all signed it, then they went to put it up on the bulletin board.

"Excuse me, Cinna, what do you think you're doing?" Principal Snow asked.

"Holding a talent show, Sir." Cinna answered.

"And were you planning to ask me about it first?" Snow questioned.

"Not really." Cinna said, shrugging, "But it's too late now."

"Fine. I'll leave it. But I'm not taking part in any of it." Snow answered, glaring at Cinna and his students.

"Alright." Cinna responded, "Nice talking to you, Sir."


	5. Chapter 5

The students went home happy that night, this show was going to be awesome! Katniss, however, was still really worried about Peeta.

"Gale, what do you think happened?" she asked as they got off the train at District 12.

"I don't know... Maybe he got hurt..." Gale answered.

"Yeah, that's the only reason he'd miss school..." Prim answered.

"Oh, I hope he's okay!" Katniss exclaimed. She and Prim went to their house, Gale, Rory, and Vick went to theirs, and Madge went to hers. When Katniss got home, she got a phone call.

"Katniss?" Peeta asked on the phone.

"Peeta! I'm so glad you called." Katniss answered, "What happened? Why weren't you at school?..."

"Yeah, I had an...accident last night..." Peeta sighed.

"What do you mean?..." Katniss asked.

"I got my leg caught in one of the machines..."

"Oh my goodness! Are you okay?! Where are you?! The hospital?!" Katniss cried, Peeta could hear the worry in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm at the hospital in the Capitol...and I'm okay...I think I'll be back at school tomorrow, but not by the train..."

"Oh, that's good, I can't wait to see you!"

"Yeah, I can't wait to see you too. You're all I've been thinking about...By the way, Katniss..."

"Hold on a sec. Prim! Peeta's in the hospital!"

"Oh, he is?! Is he alright?" Prim asked.

"Yes, he said he is." Katniss answered.

"Katniss, there's another thing-"

"Peeta! It's Prim."

"Hello, Prim,"

"Peeta! Get off the phone, please. You'll see your little friends tomorrow." a nurse said.

"I gotta go, guys, see you tomorrow..." Peeta sighed, then the phone hung up.

"I'm going to tell everyone he's okay." Katniss said, starting up the video chat. She didn't know why she was so worried about him...he was just the Baker's son...

The next day, Annie just ran off the train when they got to District 2.

"Annie!" Finnick shouted, running after her.

"They're going to get lost!" Prim cried.

"Don't worry, some of the adults are going after them." Katniss answered.

"You guys can't be late for school, so while they're searching for those two we'll bring you to school." the train driver said.

"You two," a crew member said to Cato and Clove, "You're from this District. Would you help us look for them?"

"Well, Sir, we can't afford to be late for school..." Cato answered.

"Oh, alright. Lets go guys." the guy said, leaving with his crew. Finnick and Annie's friends glared at Cato and Clove, who just smirked. When the train arrived at school, Katniss saw Peeta's hair through the crowd that was surrounding him.

"Peeta?!" Katniss asked, he pushed through the crowd to her. Katniss gasped.

"Your leg..."

"Yeah, apparently they had to get it off almost immediately. I was passed out the entire time, though..." Peeta sighed. One of his legs was real. The other leg was...artificial. People were giving him looks, but they were mostly looks of sorrow. The bell rang and everyone went to their first class. Then the bell rang again, like usual.

"Do you think they found Finnick and Annie?" Johanna asked.

"I don't know, but I hope so." just as Madge said that, a group of people entered the school. It was Finnick and Annie, being escorted by police officers. They looked tired, embarrassed, and they definitely hated that everyone was staring at them. Annie was looking down with tears, and Finnick was holding her hand and trying to avoid looking at people.

"Being escorted by police officers." Glimmer laughed as Finnick and Annie passed her.

"That's just lame." Marvel added. Cato and Clove just smirked.

"Leave them alone." Gale said.

"No way." Marvel answered.

"They really are just losers." Cato said.

"They don't deserve to be one of the popular couples." Clove said.

"You guys are seriously judging people? It's only the third day of school. You don't know anything about anyone." Johanna argued.

"We just know that you guys are inferior, and we are superior." Clove answered, shrugging.

"Now, if you losers will move outta the way, we have classes to get to." Marvel said as they shoved past the group and walked out. A huge crowd followed them.

"The school supports them, not us." Peeta sighed.

"It's just because they're rich and popular." Madge sighed.

"We have to show everyone we're better." Blight said, as he walked by.

"Yeah, the talent show will be perfect for that." Johanna agreed as she went to join him.

"Yeah, the talent show..." Katniss repeated. They all headed to their classes.

"Did you hear what they were saying?" Annie sobbed.

"Yes..." Finnick answered, "But it doesn't matter."

"They'll think I'm crazy now." Annie said, as Finnick gave her a hug.

"Don't worry. We'll deal with whatever they have to say because none of it is true. You're not crazy, you're pretty."

"Thanks, Finn." Annie answered, smiling.

"Hey, at least being here is missing class." Finnick laughed.

"That's true!" Annie giggled. Then Haymitch and Effie walked in.

"Hello, Finnick and Annie, the counsellors are here!" Effie said.

"Hello, Capitol Lady. Hello, District 12 Dude." Finnick said, Annie just waved.

"I'm Effie Trinket, not Capitol Lady." Effie told him.

"Haymitch Abernathy." Haymitch added.

"So, you two are the counsellors?" Finnick asked.

"Yes, we are. She just announced that 10 seconds ago." Haymitch answered.

"We're here to help!" Effie beamed. "Would you two mind explaining what happened?..."

"I don't like to talk about it." Annie sighed.

"If you don't, you won't feel better..." Effie told her.

"She's right, and we won't be judgemental like those other losers...I mean students." Haymitch answered. Annie shrugged, then Finnick looked at her.

"Just look at me the entire time." he told her.

"Alright, I will..." Annie agreed, looking back at him. "Here goes nothing. It started when..."


End file.
